A Mother And Son's Bond
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: Neil was her little shadow. The odds of him looking like her were one in a million. Yet here he was. Her child the spitting image of herself. She loved him and hoped he would always be by her side. PRE ANB.
1. Always Be Mine

**Author's Notes: I have almost no regrets in posting this. Ahem! Ever since Neil being revealed as a bachelor for LoB/ANB my friend had a head canon for him. That he was the son of Vaughn and Gwen. Me, being the one who'll always ship them, hopped on this canon faster than anyone can blink. So, out of pure boredom, I've decided to make a sorta drabble fic for Gwen and Neil. A dear mother and her son. The father will change between Vaughn and Bob for canon and crack purposes but Gwen and Neil will remain the same.**

**This was the first one I made of the two. I'm no poet and the last few lines were not meant to rhyme at all. ANB had an early release...so...I...dared myself to...post this... AND WHY IS ALLEN AND ROD ON THE LIST BUT NOT NEIL?!  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.**

* * *

_I never thought I could be blessed with something as amazing as you  
I never thought that I would be prepared for motherhood  
But when you were born, I saw myself as a fool  
And took motherhood by the horns, just like a mother should _

Gwen sat down gently on the edge of the bed as she smiled down at the sleeping child. The child she had carried inside of her for nine months and raised for 4 glorious years. He was her most prized possession. Her one pride and joy. The child had even surpassed her love for Napoleon, something that she thought was never possible. Yett still, it had happened and she could never be happier. She leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the blonde boy's forehead. "Wake up, my little shadow…" Her little nickname for him. Wherever she went, he followed after her as quick as a bunny. That adorable trait, along with his looks, had earned him the nickname.

The child stirred, turning onto his back and raising his small hands above his head. His eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing eyes as red as rubies, a trait he had acquired from his mother. As soon as his eyes landed on her, he broke out into a smile. "Morning, Mommy…"

"Good morning, Neil. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm…"

"Good. Now, come on. We've got a big day today!"

Neil let out a happy 'yay' before jumping out of bed, dropping his horse doll onto the covers. Gwen watched as the young boy ran around the room, grabbing the clothes he wanted to wear for the day. She didn't know what she did to deserve such a child but she thanked the Harvest Goddess for giving him to her. Chuckling, she stood up, helping Neil get dressed for the day.

_I love how you're just like me  
From the love for our barn, to your blonde hair  
To the red eyes from which you see  
Even if the color is rare_

She quickly made her way out of the house, Neil following her close behind. Her strides were long and strong and the little child had to run up to her a few times just to catch up with her. She smiled. Oh, how she loved her little shadow. From his hair, to his eyes, and even to his chubby cheeks. She loved everything about him. "Are you going to feed the horses by yourself today?"

"Yep! I'm a big boy now! I can do it on my own, Mommy!" Neil proudly proclaimed, looking up at his mother with a proud grin. Oh Goddess, even that was so similar to hers.

She smiled, looking back at him. "Yeah, you're a big boy, alright! I'm so proud of you, Neil~." Neil smiled at her, running quickly to her side to take hold of her hand. She squeezed his hand tightly, still amazed by how small it was compared to her own.

_I love how responsible you are  
How you want to make me proud  
It shows that you've come far  
Well above expectations of the crowd_

Gwen kept a close eye on her son as they entered the barn. She carefully watched him as he ran to the feed dispenser, lifting a whole bunch within his arms. Neil quickly ran to the closet feed bin, ignoring the bits of hay that were slipping from his arms, and dropped it in. Bullseye gave a happy whinny, nipping at the blonde boy's hair. Neil only laughed, pushing the horse's face away gently before running back to the dispenser. Gwen watched him as he continued to run back and forth, feeding the animals their morning meals. She was so proud of him. He was such a hard worker at this young of an age.

"Mommy, I'm done!"

"Good job! Now, take this brush and help me brush the cows and horses, ok?" Gwen explained, kneeling as she handed the little boy a brush. Neil nodded happily, running straight for the cows. And their chores in the barn continued, Gwen carefully keeping an eye on her son, until they let the animals out into the pasture. Today was a good day. Everything went well without any problems. Just like the farm life should be. A smile spread across her face as Neil took her hand.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, Neil."

_Even when you started to drift from me  
I continued to think  
That deep down you'll always be  
Mommy's little boy in a blink_

Neil continued to grow as the years went by. He had grown and entered elementary school, learning more and more with each day that passed by. Yet still he stayed closet to his mother, voicing his love for her everyday. It was an act that Gwen loved and adored him for even more. It was like he would never leave her side. And she hoped he never did. She wouldn't know what she would do if it happened.

But unfortunately it did.

As Neil grew and moved onto junior high school, the effects of her little boy drifting away from her took it's toll. He started to stay away from home after school more often. This wasn't a problem for Gwen. She understood that he had his friends and that he would rather spend time with them. But as it slowly drifted to him staying out a bit past curfew and even to him sleeping in occasionally on the weekends, Gwen had become worried.

She could slowly see him drifting away from her and possibly even their lifestyle of being ranchers. Although it was alright for children to venture out and do things that they're parents don't do, she was worried and afraid. She was afraid of losing her son, her only child. Yes, she had her husband, but she wanted to keep a close connection to her son. Gwen didn't want to lose that. But it seemed like she was when Neil asked for a guitar for his birthday.

She was really losing her son.

_I wish I knew what to say to you  
I wish I knew how to speak  
To the child that had left my womb  
But maybe I am just a little weak_

The high school years finally came and it seemed to Gwen that Neil was drifting even further away from her. It left an ache in her chest. She didn't know what to do. She only hoped that her son would come back to her. She had tried talking to him, offering him horseback rides together like they use to do when he was younger, but he would just excuse himself to practice with his band or hang out with his friends. That was what hurt the most. Even if she occasionally saw him taking care of the animals or riding Bullseye around late at night, she still felt like he was drifting from her.

Her husband told her that everything would be alright. That it was just a phase and it would go away on it's own. But Gwen feared that it never would. She feared that Neil would be that way for as long as he lived and she didn't want that. Gwen wanted her son to be happy. She wanted him to feel free to make his own choices but she didn't want to lose what she had. Her husband understood but assured her that there nothing she could do about it.

And what happened next was something she could never prepare her heart for it.

"I want to move out when I turn 21."

Gwen flinched, dropping her brush from Bullseye's body. Her heart felt like it had just shattered into pieces. How could he drop that bomb on her all of a sudden? She felt sick to her stomach. But still…she smiled at him, blinking away the tears that threaten to spill over.

"Whatever makes you happy, I'll support you."

The words had come out of her mouth before she even had a chance to think them over. She knew that she wanted Neil to be happy and she would support him. It was just hard to let go of her little baby. But she had to do it eventually. No better time than now after all.

_I wish I could make you stay  
And never leave my side  
But that's just the way  
For you to start your own ride_

Neil's birthday came quicker than she hoped. She wanted time to stop, even if only for a moment, but it didn't happen. It was time to finally let her little bird leave the nest. Neil had lingered in the house for a week, slowly packing his things. Gwen stood to the sidelines, watching him pack with distant eyes. The day was coming sooner and sooner and her heart felt no different than from when Neil told her the news. She wanted to keep her little bird close but the time was going to come whether she liked it or not.

And when it did, Gwen walked him out of the house and right to the docks. She didn't know where he was going but she hoped he would write. Even a phone call would satisfy her but it all depended on Neil and if he wanted to or not. The lump in her throat became bigger and bigger the closer they came to the docks and the boat that was waiting impatiently for him.

"Well…I guess this is it…" she spoke out, crossing her arms behind her back.

"Mhm."

As stoic is ever. This was all going to be harder on her than she originally thought. And here she thought that it couldn't get any harder. The sound of the boat's horn broke her from her thoughts and she spotted Neil already making his way to the ramp. It was now or never. If she didn't do it now, she would never get a chance to do it ever again.

"Neil!" The lump caught in her throat as he turned to look at him, shock and confusion in those beautiful and similar red eyes. She swallowed hard, giving him a small smile. "Good luck out there. And…**I love you**…**my little shadow**…" It was a shot in the dark but it didn't matter. At least she tried.

And what happened made her heart flutter and lifted her spirit.

Neil smiled at his mother. It wasn't a grin or a smirk. It was an actual smile. "Thanks. **I love you too**…**Mom**…"

_Even when you fly far from me  
Please promise me this  
Even though I won't be able to see  
You no matter how hard I wish_

_Oh please oh please don't forget me  
That way I'll know that you'll always be mine _


	2. I'll Keep In Touch

**Author's Notes: I have almost no regrets in posting this. Ahem! Ever since Neil being revealed as a bachelor for LoB/ANB my friend had a head canon for him. That he was the son of Vaughn and Gwen. Me, being the one who'll always ship them, hopped on this canon faster than anyone can blink. So, out of pure boredom, I've decided to make a sorta drabble fic for Gwen and Neil. A dear mother and her son. The father will change between Vaughn and Bob for canon and crack purposes but Gwen and Neil will remain the same.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.**

* * *

_"Mommy, where are you going?"_

_Gwen smiled down at her son but he knew something was wrong. It wasn't her usual smile. It was more...sad. His father stood behind her, a smile plastered on his face. Even his wasn't the same. Something really was wrong._

_"Mommy has to go away for a while, ok? Patience and I need to prove the world wrong. We need to prove to them that Brownie Ranch still has it." Gwen reached out, cupping her son's face. Her thumb stroked his cheek, wiping away a tear that had slipped out. "Now don't you worry. Mommy will keep in touch, ok? She'll write you a letter every day and send you a gift from every where she goes!"_

_Neil smiled up at his mother, taking hold of her hand. He gave it a squeeze, holding it closer to him. "Promise?"_

_"I promise." She leaned forward, kissing her little boy on the forehead before pulling away from him. She wandered over to her husband, pulling him into a tight hug and giving him a small kiss. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I won't let this place down."_

_Bob chuckled, holding his wife close. "I know you won't... Just be careful..." Neil wandered closer to his father as his mother pulled away. Together, they watched as the woman of their lives grabbed a bag from the floor and disappeared out the door._

That was five years ago. Neil was fourteen now. From that day onward, he had only received one gift and a few letters from his mother. It was at this point that he was ready to give up. His father, on the other hand, held onto hope. He believed that his wife was still out there, proving others wrong and bringing glory to the ranch. Neil thought that he was a fool. What was the point of holding on for a person who didn't even seem to be trying to keep in contact with her family?

"Dad, stop it. Gwen isn't coming back. She doesn't care about us anymore," he muttered as his father walked back from talking to the mailman.

"Don't say that, Neil! Your mother is trying! I know she is..."

Neil rolled his eyes, walking back into the house. "Whatever..." He ignored his father calling out to him and continued up the steps of the house. He didn't want to hear his speech about how she's thinking about us and trying to contact us. He didn't believe it. More like, he couldn't believe it. Who tells their nine year old son that they were leaving and planned on keeping in touch but never went through? No one did.

He could never tell his father by how hurt he was by his mother. She promised him and she broke that promise. He never knew if he would be able to forgive her. Neil lay back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. There were times when he wondered about her though. Where was she? Did she even try to send anything? What about a phone call? Did she ever try that? Or did she really abandon them for the better? He sighed heavily through his nose, rolling onto his side and curling into a ball.

"'_I'll keep in touch' _huh? What a liar..."


	3. The Letter

**Author's Notes: I have almost no regrets in posting this. Ahem! Ever since Neil being revealed as a bachelor for LoB/ANB my friend had a head canon for him. That he was the son of Vaughn and Gwen. Me, being the one who'll always ship them, hopped on this canon faster than anyone can blink. So, out of pure boredom, I've decided to make a sorta drabble fic for Gwen and Neil. A dear mother and her son. The father will change between Vaughn and Bob for canon and crack purposes but Gwen and Neil will remain the same.**

**This is actually a sequel to the last chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.**

* * *

_Years had passed since he had last heard from him mother. He was nine years old when she left and now he was sixteen. He hadn't heard from her. His father hadn't either. It was like she disappeared off the face of the planet. When Neil was younger, he thought up of all the possibilities that could have happened to her. She fell off a cliff while riding one day. Got into a brawl at some pub and was killed on accident. Was kidnapped by smugglers in the country of Norad and sold to a prince to me his bride or servant. All the possibilities he came up with just to try not to feel bitter about her being gone._

_Unfortunately, it didn't help at all. As the years came by, his ideas of his mother whereabouts vanished. And he came to the conclusion that she had just abandoned her family. He remember learning that she had suffered from postpartum depression after having Wendy. Maybe years later, she couldn't handle a family of four kids and just decided to up and leave her family. She probably just used the ruse to bring glory to the Brownie name as a cover up. What a coward._

_His sisters and father had tried to steer him back to his mother's side but he was reluctant to do so. Wendy was on his side but for different reasons. She ever grew out of her "rebel against mother" phase. Neil no longer believed his mother was out there, living her life for the Brownie family. He truly believed that she had abandoned her family for good._

Neil slammed the door behind him as he trudged into the house. All day he had been having a bad day and all he wanted to do as curl up and take a nap. "Dad, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen!"

The blonde wandered into the kitchen, dropping his bag into the hallway. He started at seeing Vaughn at the table, fiddling around with his cup of coffee. "Uncle Vaughn? What are you doing here?"

"Deliverin' something' to you and your father. The stuff is upstairs in your room," Vaughn answered, taking a sip of his drink.

Neil stared at his god father but nonetheless exited the kitchen. He wasn't expecting anything to be delivered to him so he had no clue what he was expecting. Then again, with Vaughn traveling everywhere, it could literally be anything. And somewhere inside him, he was expecting a sack of coal in the middle of his floor. When he entered his bedroom, he saw it was a sack alright but it was much bigger than he expected. It seemed more bulkier than what he thought it would be and it tied at the top.

He frowned and carefully walked over to it. Taking the tip of the string, he inhaled deeply before quickly working on the knot. It came undone in a matter of seconds and tumbled sideways, spilling it's contents on his floor. Toys of various sizes scattered across his floor. Each one was different but the theme was the same: horses. All of them. Thoroughbreds, draft horses, appaloosas. If you named the breed, it was there. But who would send him a bundle full of toys? Neil bent down, picking up one of the toys.

And the name he saw made his blood boil with rage.

He checked the other toys and his anger increased even more with each discovery. Until he couldn't handle it. Neil shoved the toys back into the bag before hauling it over his shoulder. He barged out of his room, walking down the stairs and did something his parents had scolded him from doing time and time again: he tossed the bag of toys down them. The landed against the steps and then the landing, scattering the toys all over the floor. The sound made his father and Vaughn come running from the kitchen, looking up at the enraged teenager

"Throw them out! I don't want them!"

Bob sighed, looking up at his son. He knew why he was acting this way. Once Vaughn came in with the bag and the news, he knew that Neil would react this way. "Neil...they're from your mother..."

"I don't care!" Neil shouted, storming down the stairs. As he got off the last step, he slammed his foot down on one of the stuffed animals, the toy making a squeak as he did so. "She abandoned us! Why would I want these from her?!"

"Maybe because they were gifts and you should appreciate 'em," Vaughn commented, crossing his arms.

The boy glared at the other man, brushing off his father's hands and ignoring his words of trying to calm him down. He was angry. That woman had no right to come back into his life like she never left it in the first place. "I don't care! That woman isn't my mother anymore! I hope she dies!"

What happened next happened before Bob could even stop it. He had been so busy trying to calm his son down that he had never expected Vaughn to reach up and slam Neil against the wall. For a brief moment, he could see fear in Neil's eyes before it was quickly replaced with anger. "Vaughn! What are you doing?!"

Violet and red clashed in an angry stare. So many times it had happened before only with a much older person with the same eyes. "Listen, punk. I don't care what you think your mother did but don't you dare talk about her like that. She had her reasons for what happened and it isn't her fault."

"And why should I believe that!? So some mail got lost. She should have called us!"

Vaughn breathed heavily through his nose before tightening his grip on the boy's shirt. In one moment he could have punched him clean in the face but he digressed. He let Neil go, letting the boy slump against it slightly. "Go upstairs and read the damn letter she sent you. Maybe then you'll understand."

"Letter...?" Neil questioned, narrowing his eyes at his godfather. He looked at him suspiciously as Vaughn motioned for him to go back up the stairs. This had to be a trick. It just had to. But still, he carefully made his way around the taller man and walked back up the stairs. He passed his sister Lucy who asked him if everything was alright but he waved her off. Explaining to her would be pointless. He didn't need to be scolded by two people today.

Looking inside his room, he carefully checked for anything resembling a letter. And he found it resting on his desk. He didn't know how he could miss it before. Maybe he had gotten so angry at seeing her name that his senses blocked everything else out. A trait his father would say he inherited from his mother and something Neil disliked his father for saying. He walked into his room, taking the letter carefully. It clearly read "to my son, Neil" which meant it really was from his mother. A part of him wanted to rip it to shreds. It was the part of him that hated his mother for what she did.

But there was another part of him that told him to read it. The part of him was telling him to forgive his mother and read the letter she had written for him. That part of him, was the "momma's boy" in him and try as he might, he couldn't get rid of it. It was a part of him just as much as having her looks bothers him.

Neil sighed heavily through his nose before closing his bedroom door. He sat down on his bed and stared at the letter before he ripped it open. He pulled the paper inside of it out and unfolded it. There was his mother's familiar handwriting. After all these years, he still remembered it. Now all he had to do was read.

_My dearest shadow,_

_Or are you too old for that now? You're sixteen so I understand if you wouldn't want to be called "my little shadow" anymore. I wouldn't want my own mother to embarrass me with silly nicknames either at your age, either._

_I'm so sorry that you hadn't received any of the gifts or letters that I sent you and I'm so sorry that you're finally seeing this now. Please know that it wasn't my fault that this happened. You can never trust the postal services, y'know? Every gift I sent you, I honestly thought that you were getting. I should have called you all to confirm if you've gotten them or not. Wasn't thinking to clearly on that one._

_Anyway, I'm sorry for not trying to keep in touch. Things have just been so hectic with this problem. By the time you get this, I'm sure Vaughn probably explained it to your father. Something came up with the mare I took with me. Some idiots screwed up and well, let's just say that she was gifted with a child that neither herself or I wanted. Hah, look at me watering things down when you're old enough to understand it yourself._

_Well, the owner of the stallion has been reluctant for me to take ownership of the young foal. Something about how he believed that me traveling would affect or stunt it's growth. I don't even know with that guy. He seemed fishy to me. I couldn't bother your father with all this mess because he had to take care of you and your sisters so I had Vaughn come by to help me win this. Maybe if I did have your father helping me, we would have been finished sooner. That was bad on my part._

_I know you're probably angry at me for not being around but please know I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted to go out there and get a name for Brownie ranch and then come home to you all but problems arise and they needed my attention. Still a pretty bad excuse, isn't it? I'm sorry, Neil. I would have loved to see you and Wendy grow up. I know you all won't forgive me for this and I can understand that. I just want you to know that I do love you and I did miss you._

_I should be back soon. I just hope you're not mad at me. See you soon._

_Love, Mom_

Neil crumbled the paper between his two hands. So she really hadn't ran away from them. There had been a real reason for her not contacting them. The postal service had messed up his sisters and his own childhood and some irresponsible rancher took hold of her attention all for a foal. But Lucy and Amy believed that their mother was alright and doing her best to contact that. Wendy had her doubts mainly because her and their mother never saw eye to eye. And what did he do? Believed in her and then turned against her like his little sister had. It wasn't fair to their mother.

But he would make it up to her. Once she came back, he would be the best child she had ever had. He would take care of her while she rested from her travels and pick up on her chores even when she was enough to do it on her own. Even if she told him that he didn't have to do it, he still would. Because she was his mother and he wanted to make her happy. He wanted to show her that despite it all that happened and however angry he was at her, he still loved her. But for now, he had to go downstairs and apologize to his father and Vaughn for his behavior.

Standing up, he tossed the letter onto his bed as he made his way out of his room. It was quiet. Even when he came upstairs it was quiet. He was expecting to hear someone yelling or maybe one of his sisters asking what had happened. At least no one came and knocked on his door. He went down the stairs, finding the toys put back into the sack and placed against the wall. It had Lucy written all over it. She really was too nice to him. Neil looked over at the kitchen, swallowing around the lump in his throat before walking in.

His father stood at the sink, cleaning the dishes that had just been recently used. "...Dad...?"

"Yes?" Bob answered, paying close attention to the dishes he was cleaning.

Neil bit his lip, resting his head against the coolness of the refrigerator. "I'm...sorry with how I acted earlier... And for the last couple of years... I should have believed in mom like you and the girls had..."

His father chuckled lightly. He shut the water off, grabbing a towel to dry his hands. "I know you are. It's ok. You had your reasons. I'm just glad you came to your senses before your mother came home."

The blonde smiled at his father. His fingers had been playing with the magnets on the fridge, unknown to himself. "So am I. I can't wait for her to come home."

"Neither can I. Let's just hope it's soon."

A month had passed since Neil had received the letter. Since the news of Gwen's arrival soon, the family had been busy working to make sure that all was in place for when she came. Every day Neil looked out to see if she was coming today or not. If she didn't, he left it be. He refused to believe that she wasn't coming back. He promised himself that he wouldn't think against her anymore. Wendy was doing that enough on her own.

"Neil! Dad! Come here!"

Neil looked up from his book, immediately running over to his window. He looked down, spotting Lucy and Amy standing outside. He looked up the dirt path to their farm, spotting a few spots in the distance. It was more than one, that's for sure so it could be Vaughn. Excitement and joy filled him and he immediately tossed his book on the bed, running out of his room. He ran down the stairs, jumping the last few and meeting his father at the bottom of them. Together, they left the house and stood beside the other two girls.

As the figures came closer and closer, Neil's heart beat faster and faster. It was just who he hoped it was. He jumped up and down in place as he saw his mother and Vaughn come down the path, leading a white horse behind them. Bob immediately went forward, wrapping his arms around his wife and pulling her into a hug. "I missed you so much..." he voiced, running a hand up and down her back.

"I missed you too," Gwen muttered, burying her face into her husbands neck. She pulled away, smiling up at him before smiling at her children. "Mom's home~."

Neil was the first one to break from his sisters, running to his mom and enveloping her in a tight hug. "I missed you so much..."

She wrapped her arms around her son, petting the back of his head. "I missed you too." His sisters came up from behind him, Amy and Lucy immediately joining in on the hug while Wendy stood by the doorway. "You guys have all gotten so big! You don't know how much I've missed you."

"We miss you too, Ma. Even Wendy," Lucy assured, wrapping her arms around her mother's arm.

Gwen grinned, looking over at her latest child. "Really now? Why don't you come on by and give me a hug too?" Wendy sneered at her mother and turned back to walk into the house. She simply shrugged at the action, expecting it by now. "Ah well..."

"Oh never mind her," Amy said, grabbing her mother's free arm. "What's with the horse?"

Mrs. Brownie smiled, kissing Neil on the top of his head. "Neil, she's a gift for you."

Neil's eyes widened as he looked from his mother to the horse. For him? She got him a gift even though she was probably told how much he hated her for what he thought had happened. He gripped his mother's shirt, blinking away the tears that threatened to form in his eyes. He didn't know what to do or say. After all this time, his mother still loved him. "Oh mom..."

"Why don't you go see her?"

He nodded and moved around her to walk up to the horse. The horse snorted and shook her head, staring at the boy who would be her new owner. They looked at each other for a moment before Neil raised his hand, petting the horse's muzzle. "...Can I name her?" he asked, looking over at his mother. When she nodded, he smiled and looked back at the horse, now nuzzling his face with her own. "Ava... I want to name her Ava."

"Then Ava it is! Vaughn, please bring Ava to the stables. I'm going to take or nap or something," Gwen said with a yawn.

Neil smiled as his father wrapped his arm around his mother's shoulders, leading her away into the house. His sisters soon followed after them as Vaughn led the horse away. After many long months, he had his mother back. And he wasn't going to let her go any time soon.


	4. Little Child Be Not Afraid

**Author's Notes: I have almost no regrets in posting this. Ahem! Ever since Neil being revealed as a bachelor for LoB/ANB my friend had a head canon for him. That he was the son of Vaughn and Gwen. Me, being the one who'll always ship them, hopped on this canon faster than anyone can blink. So, out of pure boredom, I've decided to make a sorta drabble fic for Gwen and Neil. A dear mother and her son. The father will change between Vaughn and Bob for canon and crack purposes but Gwen and Neil will remain the same.**

**This is actually one of my favorite ones~.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.**

* * *

Quivering under the covers, the young boy held onto his flashlight tightly. Red eyes darted this way and that way, watching as shadows appeared tall and large against his blanket. The sound of the storm outside was worse than hearing the cows on the ranch at feeding time. Loud and angry as if the boy had done something personally to the Harvest Goddess. To make her bring forth a powerful storm that thundered in the distance, make the rain sound like the monsters were trying to come in, and make lightning flash to show that the monsters were waiting for him right outside his blanket.

Neil whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly and curling into a ball. He wished he was with Amy or Lucy right now. Heck, maybe even little baby Wendy. Curled up with the small girl in her crib and being protected by the purple bars. That was the safest place to be. Or curled up between his mother and father in their room down the hall. If he went now, he could probably make it. His parents wouldn't mind, he was sure of it.

He screamed out into the air as a loud thunder clap broke through the air. For a brief moment, he opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. He had seen the biggest and most scariest shadow he had ever seen. Ten arms and three heads! At the end of each arm was a sharp knife and they all looked ready to chop Neil into little child pieces! "Ah! Mommy! Mommy!"

Down the hall, Gwen immediately woke up from the sudden cry of her son. There had been times where she would sleep through Amy or Lucy crying out for her or their father now that they were older. It didn't make her love them any less but now that they were older, they didn't need a mother's caring rescue anymore. Bob usually handled the job much better than she did anyway. But whenever Wendy or Neil called out to her, she always came to full attention and woke up with no problem. Wendy was still a baby. She needed her mother. And Neil? Since he was in her womb she had felt a strong bond with him. He was her little shadow.

Not bothering to wake Bob for this situation, she jumped out of bed and immediately ran for their bedroom door. Throwing it open, the lights within the hallway had gone out. Had the power gone out? But there was no time to worry about that at the moment. Knowing the path by heart, Gwen quickly made her way to her son's room. The door was wide open and laying right in the middle of the bed were the blankets all bunched up in a big bundle, a small light flickering here and there beneath it. "Neil? Neil, are you ok?"

Neil sobbed , curling himself into a tighter ball. "M-mama…! I'm s-scared…! Can I sleep with you and D-Daddy tonight?!"

Sighing softly, Gwen walked into the room. Every nightlight they had was out. This definitely was a power outage. No wonder the poor boy was so scared. She sat down on the edge of the bed, slowly peeling back the covers so she could look inside the little cocoon. Her heart broke at her son's tear stained face, his red eyes filled with fear of all that was going around him. "Shadow, why didn't you run to me and Papa?"

He sniffled and ran the back of his hands over his eyes and nose. "B-because I was scared! And there's t-this big three headed m-monster that was ready to c-chop me up! And it's d-dark out there and all the other m-monsters are gonna get in if my f-flashlight went out before I-I got t-to you…!"

She cooed softly as Neil went into another crying fit, burying his face into the mattress. She pulled the covers further away before scooping him into her arms. "Shhh… It's ok. Mama's got you. I'm here."

Neil sniffed and sobbed, burying his face into his mother's shoulder as she rubbed at his back. Despite how much safer he felt in her arms, he still clutched the flashlight tightly, keeping it at the ready in case he saw something scary pop out at them. "C-can we go see P-Papa n-now…?"

"Of course, baby. Of course. Don't worry," Gwen cooed, kissing her son's head before laughing. "The monsters know better than to mess with Mama, right?" The boy nodded, holding onto her tightly. Taking hold of the small stuffed horse he always slept with, she rose from the bed, making her way out of the room. With every thunder that sounded or with every brush of a tree branch against the window, Neil clung to her even tighter, quickly shining the flashlight in the darkest of corners. "It's ok, baby. Mama's tougher than that big ol' monster." Neil nodded, holding onto his mother with all his might.

By the time they arrived to her bedroom, Bob was awake, looking at the door with a sleepy look on his face. "What happened…?"

"Neil had a bad dream," she explained, walking over to the bed. Neil immediately reacted, turning in his mother's grasp to reach out to his father. Bob smiled at his son, taking him from his mother and giving him a tight hug. Gwen crawled into the bed after him, returning to her usual spot.

"There was a…a monster with three heads a-and…ten arms with k-knives… He was going to c-chop me up…" Neil explained, rubbing his face into his father's shoulder this time.

"It's ok, kiddo. The monster won't hurt you anymore." Bob kissed his son's head before laying him down, tucking him under the covers. Neil looked up at them, sniffling again as they laid down beside him. "You're gonna be ok?"

He nodded, turning to face his mother. Gwen smiled, holding her son close to him. Her chin rested on the top of his head and he buried his face into her arm. "Mama…can you sing for me…?"

She raised a hand, brushing his hair out of his face. "Sweetie, I think the animals and your sisters would be upset with me if I woke them up early with my bad singing."

Looking up at her with big red eyes, he pleaded to her, "Please…?"

Gwen bit her lip, looking down at her son. She could never say no to that face. If Neil wanted the moon on a string, she would do it even if others told her it was impossible. She gave his forehead a kiss, resting her head back on his. "_Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger. There is no danger. I'm here tonight…_"

Neil smiled, closing his eyes as she sang. He loved his mother voice even if she doubted it. It's what made every song she made special. He yawned loudly, grabbing the stuffed horse and holding it close.

"_Little child, be not afraid. The thunder explodes, the lighting flash, illuminates your tear stained face. I'm here tonight._" She smiled as she watched Neil's breathing even out, the young boy calming down. "_And someday you'll know, the nature is so. The same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land. And forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you see. In the morning…_"

He listened as his mother continued to sing, the lullaby that had been passed down throughout the family from his Uncle Kurt's line making him relax. It never failed and he never got tired of hearing it over and over again, rain or shine.

"_For you know, once even I was a little child… And I was afraid… But a gentle someone always came. To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight_." Gwen leaned forward, giving her son a small kiss on the forehead, making a small giggle escape the boy. "_Well now I am grown, and these years have shown. The rain's a part of how life goes but it's dark and it's late, so I'll hold you and wait, til your frightened eyes do close._

"_And I hope that you know, the nature is so. The same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land. And forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see. In the morning. Everything's fine in the morning. The rain will be gone in the morning. But I'll still be here in the morning…_"

And he was asleep. Gwen smiled, looking up from her son to her husband who sent her a sleepy smile. They exchanged a quick kiss before cuddling around the sleeping boy. The stormy night would be over soon.


	5. Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Notes: I have almost no regrets in posting this. Ahem! Ever since Neil being revealed as a bachelor for LoB/ANB my friend had a head canon for him. That he was the son of Vaughn and Gwen. Me, being the one who'll always ship them, hopped on this canon faster than anyone can blink. So, out of pure boredom, I've decided to make a sorta drabble fic for Gwen and Neil. A dear mother and her son. The father will change between Vaughn and Bob for canon and crack purposes but Gwen and Neil will remain the same.**

**This is actually one of my favorite ones~.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.**

* * *

She had been staring at the phone for hours.

Today was the day that had sent her nerves over the edge. Would she get a call? Or would she be without a phone call and spend the rest of the day with her husband? The latter wasn't so bad but what kind of mother didn't receive a phone call from her son on Mother's Day? Only the mother's that didn't deserve it. Gwen was a mother who did.

Neil was her child. Her little shadow. She had fond memories of when he was a child and he would follow her around every where she went. The barn, into town, shopping, traveling. Where mommy went, Neil had to follow her. And their bond was close thanks to it. Of course, as he grew older and continue his schooling, she felt that bond weakening slowly day by day. They were still close but Gwen knew that they could be even closer.

"Gwen, you need to relax. Neil will call you when he calls you," Bob assured, peeking into their living room. He had been busy working around the ranch while Gwen stayed behind in the house, hoping for a phone call. He had tried to get her to come outside for some fresh air but she still refused, practically gluing herself to the armchair.

"I know but..I just wish I could hear from him now… I miss my little shadow, Bob…" The blonde groaned, burying her face into her crossed arm.

Her husband sighed heavily through his nose, walking over to his wife. He placed a strong yet gentle hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Gwennie…he'll call. Just give him some time." He smiled, sitting down on the arm rest. "Besides, Napoleon and Bullseye miss you. It would do you two some good to see each other."

She looked up at him, her eyes holding an exasperated look. "Alright…you win, Bob… Just…please stay here for when he does call."

Bob nodded, giving her forehead a tender kiss. "Of course. Now go and relax."

Gwen smiled, hopping out of the armchair. The blonde quickly made her way out of the house, afraid that she may double back and sit back down in her chair if she slowed down. The smell of the animals on their ranch filled her lungs and made her feel relaxed already. And over there in the pasture, not too far away stood her two horses. The thoroughbred and blue roan whinnied happily upon seeing her, beckoning her forward with a flick of their heads. The female farmer made her way to them, her smile increasing in size with every step she took.

"Hey, boys. How are you two doing?" The horses whinnied, nuzzling their muzzle's into her hands. "I missed you too… …Neil hasn't called me yet…" Napoleon looked up at her with big eyes before raising his head and kissing at her cheek. Gwen smiled, patting his cheek. "I know. This has really been a bad Mother's Day."

Bullseye raised his head, tilting it to the side. A question was lingering in his eyes. Maybe it was just her, but it seemed like he wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all. Red eyes rolled in their sockets and she gently pushed the blue roan away. "Thanks for listening, Bullseye. Glad to know you're a great pal." The horse nickered, nuzzling her face. A laugh escaped her, much to her dismay to remain upset. For a moment, she forgot that Mother's Day even existed.

An hour had passed before the blonde even realized the date and time. She was having too much fun doing what she hadn't done in a long time: just riding and spending time with her two favorite horses. It felt great to have that feeling back. If only she had the time to do it every day. She made a mental note to make sure she took the time to do so. Never again would she go months without riding one of her horses.

"Gwennie! There's a phone call for you!" Bob called out to her from the window of their home.

Just like that, hope and dread filled the mother's heart. Was it Neil to tell her 'Happy Mother's Day'? Or was it someone else wishing it to her? Her thoughts moved at such a speed it caused her head to ache. But nonetheless she ran back to the farmhouse, wanting and hoping to hear her son's voice on the other end of the phone. Bob waited for her at the door, holding the cordless phone out to her. He was silent on who it was that had called. If made her hopeful yet it took it away at the same time. "Hello?"

"Hello, mother."

Gwen's heart skipped a beat at hearing that voice. The voice that belonged to the man she had raised since birth. "Hmph. It's about time that you called? What's wrong? Too busy with your boyfriend to bother giving your own mother a call?"

"Gwen…" Bob said in an exasperated tone.

"Mom, it isn't like that…"

"Really? You sure make it seem that way."

She heard Neil sigh on the other end, a sigh that sounded like submission and a faint bit of hurt. "Mom, I promise I'll make this up to you. And I'll do it right now."

The elderly blonde raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Really? Please, tell me how you magically plan on doing that."

Neil chuckled lightly. "Go outside."

"Go outside?" Gwen looked at Bob who only shrugged at what she said. What was going on? Taking the phone with her, the blonde walked towards the door again. Her hand hovered over the handle before she finally willed herself to take hold of it and open the door. As the door opened and her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, she was gifted with the most wonderful thing she could ever see. Neil stood a few feet away, his cellphone in hand and his guitar strapped to his back. Bob chuckled somewhere behind her but she didn't pay him any mind. Her son was here and all her attention was on him. "What are you doing here…?"

"I told you that I would make it up to you," Neil explained, shutting and putting his phone away. "And I'm going to do it right now."

The blonde looked back at her husband as he came closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Neil moved his guitar from his back to his front, positioning so that it fit into his hands perfectly. He strummed a few random chords, checking their tune before letting out one of the most beautiful melodies Gwen had ever heard. She had known that Neil was a great musician. Since he was a child he had been good at any instrument he tried but he was always good at the guitar. When they bought him his first guitar, he had been playing it and creating songs non-stop. It filled the house with music and Gwen loved it. And now, here he was playing a song that came from him and his heart.

The song finally ended and Neil stared at his mother, looking at her with red eyes that resembled her own. "Happy Mother's Day, mom. …I'm sorry I was so late with it…"

Gwen smiled at her son, wiping away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I-it's ok… I just thought you forgot about me…"

Her son chuckled, walking over and pulling his mother into a hug. "I could never forget you, mom. I love you."

"I love you too…" she muttered into her son's jacket, holding him close. The two pulled apart, red eyes meeting red for a brief moment. "And as for you…" A hand quickly flung up, smacking at Bob's arm. The muscular man barely flinched from the action, only chuckling in response. "You knew that he had planned this, didn't you?!"

Her husband only chuckled, rubbing at his arm. "I had to be quiet about it. He wanted to surprise you. I couldn't spoil the surprise." Bob leaned forward, kissing his wife's forehead tenderly. "Come on. Let's have some dinner."

Gwen sniffled but nodded. Her hands hands were soon occupied, Neil taking one hand and Bob taking her other hand. The two lead her back into the house, ready to prepare her a meal fot for a queen. Her son may have been a bit late to wish her a happy mother's day, bit he made it up to her tenfold. And she couldn't ask for a better son.


	6. Underwear

**Author's Notes: I think we're good with my explanation of this series. If you're just starting, I suggest you check the first few chapters. :3  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.**

* * *

She had been rummaging through his draws since she arrived at his home. It was a motherly thing to do, in her book. She was making sure that he had enough of everything. Socks, shirts, pants, underwear. When she came to his underwear draw, she was appalled. She held up a pair of black boxers and stared hard at them. They looked ten times too big for her son. They all did! Just how was he doing his shopping? Wasn't he doing it properly?

"Mom? What are you doing?"

Gwen quickly turned just as Neil closed the door behind him. She had a feeling she would be caught doing this. Not that she was ashamed anyway. She held up the boxers, holding an end between her two forefingers. "Wanna explain why these don't look like they fit?"

A small blush came to the animal trader's cheeks as he dropped what he bought from Hana on the table. "Mom, they do fit. Stop worrying."

"Drop your pants."

Neil blinked, staring up at his mother with wide eyes, his face getting even more red. "W-what?!"

"I said 'drop your pants'. If your underwear don't fall with them when you do, then I'll believe you," Gwen answered, taking a few steps towards her son.

"What?! No! I'm not dropping my pants in front of you, Ma! That's creepy and weird!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, moving until she was directing in front of him. Neil was only 5'3" where Gwen was 5'9". She was 6 inches taller than her son which made it perfect for her to scold him. "Neil, I will watch you until your guard is down and I will pants you in front of the entire town."

"W-what...?"

"You heard me."

The shorter blonde groaned at his mother's threat. He wouldn't put it past her to do it. There have been a few moments during his childhood when she had done something embarrassing to him. It was how their relationship was. If she was threatening to pants him, then he fully expected her to do it. He either had to tell her the truth or drop his pants in front of her. "Ok, ok, I'll talk."

Gwen grinned and crossed her arms. "Then talk."

Now this was embarrassing. Having to talk to his mother about his underwear when he was an adult. He was a grown man! He should be able to take care of this himself. Or at least, wear whatever it was he wanted. "They...they are too big on me... I haven't gotten a hang on this whole...underwear buying thing."

"Why didn't you just call me then? I would have sent you something that would at least be close to what your size should be."

"Because I'm an adult, Mom! You shouldn't have to do this and I didn't want to burden you with it," Neil explained, looking down at his feet.

Gwen stared at her son. She was touched. She had never noticed how much Neil had grown. He was an adult now and he was being considerate of his mother. He had always been considerate of her, even when he was a little kid. Now that he was older, it just meant so much more. She sighed softly and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Neil, thank you so much for thinking of me... But I _can't_ let you go through life with boxers that don't fit!" She stood up straight, making a very sad face. "I mean, what if you actually get a lover and they start laughing at you for your boxers when you take them off? Talk about a night of blue balls."

"Mom!"

"Well, it's the truth~!" she said with a laugh. "Look...let me buy you a pair and send it to you. After that, you can get them yourself. Deal?"

Neil thought of this for a moment. If it was only one pack, it wasn't a big deal. He would be able to do it himself after that. What was the worse that could happen? Besides, it was better than going around a shopping district with his mother to determine his size. "Alright... Deal."

"Good. Now, you can be at ease at knowing that your mama will only send you underwear and won't embarrass you in anyway."

"...Mom, don't you dare make it obvious that it's underwear?"

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Mom, Tina delivers the mail! Don't embarrass me in front of the town gossip!"

"Oh, so she delivers the mail? Perfect~."

"Goddess damn it, Mom!"


	7. Strays

**Author's Notes: I think we're good with my explanation of this series. If you're just starting, I suggest you check the first few chapters. And I'm not too proud of this one. I just wanted to come up with a cute headcanon about how Neil brought home strays.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.**

* * *

He was late getting home from playing. Gwen pace back and forth on the deck, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. So much could happen to him this late at night. He could have fallen in a ditch and hurt himself. He could have encountered a bear. The possibilities became worse and worse as it got later and later. It took all of her willpower to not run to the stables, hop on one of the horses backs and run around looking for him. Her husband told her to relax and stay put. Their son would be home soon.

"...Vaughn, I'm going out to look for him!"

"Step a foot off that porch and you'll regret it." Gwen groaned, looking over her shoulder as Vaughn moved to stand in the doorway. "You're worryin' over nothin'. Neil will be home soon. He always comes back."

"And if he doesn't?"

He shrugged. "Then Joe or Kurt or someone else will call and say he's spendin' the night with them. Like they always do."

She couldn't argue with that logic. Neil was well looked after by his parents and their friends. If he looked like he was going to get in trouble, Louis and Lyla were one of the first ones to make sure he would be all right or make sure he wouldn't do it. If he was out too late, one of her brother's would make sure someone walked him home or he spent the night with them. No matter where he went in the valley or even in town, someone was looking out for him and helping him. It was just so hard for her motherly instincts to realize that.

"I just want him home now..."

Her husband walked over, pressing the area where her shoulders met her neck lightly. "I know you do, but worryin' about somethin' you can't change isn't goin' to bring him home any faster."

Gwen leered at him. "No but me on a animals back will."

"You're not leavin', Gwen."

"And who's stopping me?"

"I am."

"Oh yeah. I'd like to see what you can do-"

"Mom? Dad?"

Gwen's heart skipped a beat as she heard her sons voice. Looking out into the darkness surrounding them, she watched as Neil walked into the light from the house. "Oh Neil... There you are..."

"You're late."

Neil looked down at his hands and shirt, pouting slightly. "Sorry, Dad..."

"Nevermind that." Gwen walked up to her son, got on her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm just glad that you're alright." Her son smiled, looking up at her. A soft sound came from his shirt. It was a sound that she knew all too well. She looked down at his hands, finding it was helping bunch something close to him. "...Neil, what is that...?"

The boy looked ashamed for a brief moment, looking anywhere but at his mothers face. "I...I found it..."

"Found what...?" Neil whimpered lightly but showed the small kitten in his shirt. It looked up at Gwen with big green eyes. It's fur was white with a bit of different colored spots and blotches here and there. "Oh Neil..."

"But Mama, she was all alone out there! She was so scared and shivering. I couldn't leave her out there alone!" Neil explained, looking up at his mother with tear filled eyes.

"Yeah, but Neil-"

"And it's going to rain tomorrow! She'll get sick! Maybe a bear will eat her! I couldn't let that happen to her, Mama...!"

Gwen sighed. The more he did while he grew up, the more she saw a little but of herself in him. How many times had she brought a pet home to her parents only to have them tell her to put it back where she found it? Too many times to count. She couldn't keep them because their apartment didn't allow pets. It broke her heart but at least she was able to convince them to help her find homes for them whenever she did find one.

The situation was different here though. They had the space and they had the room. Sundance got along with every animal. He wouldn't mind a cat. He was getting old in his age, anyway. The problem was convincing her husband. She looked over her shoulder at him. Vaughn stood on the deck, leaning against the support beam. Sundance showed up next to him and sat loyally at his feet. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I'll...try to convince your father..." Gwen said, giving in. Neil smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her neck for a one armed hug. The kitten protested between them, feeling more than a little squished. She stood up when he pulled away and walked up to her husband, smiling at him.

Vaughn narrowed his eyes at her. "What now?"

"Are you always suspicious about me?"

"Always. So what's the problem?"

She rubbed at her arm, looking back at Neil before looking at Vaughn again. "He found a kitten somewhere."

"So?"

"So..."

It took a moment before Vaughn shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"But Vaughn, it's just a kitten," Gwen countered, crossing her arms.

"We have a dog. Sundance will eat it up."

She leered at him and pointed at the old Labrador who panted up at them. "Does _that_ look like a killer to you?!"

"Yes." He watched as Neil walked over, the kitten in his hands now. He nudged the dog with his leg. "Sick 'em." Sundance tilted his head at the man before moving slowly to the small boy. He sniffed at the kitten, paying it's hissing no mind before giving it a lick. Gwen laughed, giving her husband a grin. Vaughn sighed heavily through his nose. "Fine. Fine. Whatever."

Neil smiled up at his mother before running into the house. Gwen wrapped her arms around Vaughn's neck, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you, Vaughn. You're so sweet."

"It doesn't stay for long, you got it?" he questioned, leering down at her. She nodded before giving him a kiss.

Gwen moved into the house, Sundance following after her. Walking into the kitchen, she found the kitten on the counter, looking down at Neil who rummaged through the fridge. Chuckling, she walked over to him and opened the door a bit more. She reached for the bottle and moved over to the cabinet to search for a bowl.

"Do you think Dad will let me keep him?" the boy asked, closing the fridge door.

She frowned, taking their smallest bowl out. "I don't think so, honey, but you can try." She hoped she would. There weren't many other pets on their farm, other than Sundance. If they could get Neil another friend to play with, it would make her happy.

Neil pouted, watching as the kitten pawed it's way to his mother to drink the milk she just poured for it. "I hope he does. It's nice having all the animals but I would like a pet of my own..."

"I know, sweetie..." They watched as the kitten finished off the milk and give off a loud yawn. "Ah...we're gonna need to find a box and kitty litter for it."

"Can I go with you to the store for the litter?"

"Sure. Why not~," Gwen said, lifting up her son. She grabbed the kitten, holding it in her other arm as she made her way out of the kitchen. Vaughn sat in the living room, petting at Sundance's head as they sat on the couch. She set the kitten on his shoulder, earning a grunt from her husband. "Watch him while me and Neil get some things for it alright?"

"Why? It's not like we're keepin' it."

She heard Neil whimper slightly and her heart broke at the sad look he wore. "We'll talk about that later. Just watch it and don't do anything stupid with it."

"Whatever," Vaughn answered, setting it down on one of the pillows. Gwen rolled her eyes and set Neil down before walking out the door, her son following him. Vaughn looked over his shoulder as the door slammed shut behind them. All this for a kitten? Why did his marriage have to be so difficult now? He looked down at his lap as the small kitten crawled onto him, curling up between his legs. "Hey, hey, get outta here."

The kitten paid him no mind. Even when he moved it back to the pillow, it slowly found it's way back to his lap. Vaughn sighed heavily through his nose, leaning his head back against he couch. He ran a hand down his face. "This is going to be a long night..."

Neil and Gwen had made a quick trip to the store, buying the supplies they would need for their temporary friend. As the little man of the house, Neil demanded that he be the one to carry the cat litter while his mother carried the food. Gwen chuckled as she looked over her shoulder at her son, watching as he strained to keep the bag of litter in his arms. "Neil, are you sure you have that?"

"I got it, Mommy," Neil assured, smiling at his mother.

With a nod of her head, she returned her gaze to the path. Their home came quickly into view and they stepped on the deck. Gwen opened the door, ushering Neil in before her before walking inside herself. "Vaughn, we're home."

"Mm."

Neil set the kitty litter down before running to the living room. He smiled as he saw his father petting the kitten, the kitten purring under his ministrations. Climbing onto the couch, he leaned against his Vaughn's arm, his mom doing walking off into the kitchen. He was nervous to ask him but he knew he had to. "...Dad, can I...can I keep it...?"

Vaughn thought for a moment. He knew his son had been wanting a pet for a while. With each suggestion, he would say "no" short and bluntly. But, and it wasn't his intention, the kitten had grown on him since his wife and son's trip to the store. What could he say? He sighed heavily through his nose. "You can keep him."

The boy brightened up at his fathers words and he wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Dad!"

Gwen walked in just at this moment. Relief washed over her at what she heard. At least she wouldn't have to fight with her husband keeping a kitten for their son. "Neil, get the kitten set up in the bathroom and a bed in your room, alright?" Neil nodded and grabbed the kitten. Keeping it close, he got off the couch and ran up the stairs, talking to the kitten energetically. The blonde moved around the couch and finally sat down, leaning into her husbands side. "You did good, Vaughn."

Vaughn grunted but wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah well...let's just hope he doesn't make a habit out of this."

"Oh please," she said with a chuckle. "He's only a boy. How often could he want to bring a stray into the house? Not often at all~."

He thought about this for a moment before finally nodding in agreement. "Yeah.. Yeah, I guess you're right..."

The next evening, they were back on the porch again, staring down at the new animal that Neil had brought home. The kitten mewled in his arms, looking up at his parents with pleading eyes. Even their son looked just as pleading as the animal. Vaughn sighed heavily through his nose and crossed his arms. Gwen looked between her son and her husband, trying to decide on what to do with this situation.

"No."

"But Vaughn, it's just a kitten!"

"No."

Gwen huffed, leering at her husband as he walked back into the house. She'll have to teach Vaughn to bend a little for their child. ...But first, she would have to teach Neil not to bring home anymore strays.


	8. The Reason Why

**Author's Notes: I think we're good with my explanation of this series. If you're just starting, I suggest you check the first few chapters.**

**Here's a long one about WHY me and a friend believe Neil ran away from home.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.**

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, Neil!"

Neil smiled as his mother squeezed his cheeks together and patted them. He had just come home from living in New York for a couple of years while in school for music. Having graduated, he as able to spend his time at home and think about what to do next. "Thanks, Ma..."

Gwen chuckled and rested her forehead on his as she hugged him. "You did good. You deserve that diploma." Pulling away, she ushered him into the kitchen. She sat him down at the table and started to move about to make him a snack. "Do you have any idea of what to do next?"

"I was thinking about going to school to be a veterinarian."

Her eyes brightened and her smile grew wide. "Really? That's great! I'm sure your father would like to hear that."

At this, Neil frowned. He knew that his father wasn't too fond of him having gone to school for music. It seemed like his entire family was, in some way, involved with dealing with animals. His father was an animal dealer and his mother was a champion horse racer (along with other equestrian related events.) Still, it wasn't really Neil's calling. At the time she started high school, he wanted to get into music. It called to him and he knew he had to answer that call. So he did. His mother didn't seem to have a problem with it, believing that Neil should pursue whatever dream he wanted (regardless of what his parents did for a living.) His father, on the other hand, frowned down upon it. He didn't see the point in his son pursuing something that had a rare chance of him not only succeeding in but earning money in it.

"I guess..." Neil muttered, resting his arms on the oak table.

"He will." The kitchen door opened and Vaughn stepped in from outside. He took his hat off and tossed it on the table, just now noticing Neil sitting there. "Your son is home, Vaughn."

"Mm." Vaughn and Neil looked at one another before Neil finally looked away, not wanting to deal with his father at the moment.

"Don't give me that. You know you missed him," Gwen retorted, waving her spoon at him.

The cowboy shrugged it off and walked out of the kitchen and into another room. Both Neil and Gwen rolled their eyes. How typical of him. It was hard to believe that when Neil was first born, he had become loving and caring. One step forward and three steps back. "I don't get how you're still married to him, Mom..." Neil muttered, looking down at the grain of the table.

"Love does exist, Neil."

"But to him?"

The older blonde sighed and set the stove to simmer the chili. She moved to sit down next to him and take his hand in hers. Neil looked up at his mother and she smiled at him. "I think you'll understand one day." Looking over at the door, she leaned in and muttered. "And don't get me wrong, there have been times where I wanted to leave or at least hit him with a hot frying pan." Her sons eyes widen as his mother leaned back. "Like I said though, I love him."

Neil rolled his eyes and got up from the kitchen. He walked out of the kitchen and walked up to his room. As much as he loved his mother, he just felt like his father wasn't right for her anymore. Sure, when he was younger (therefore, still innocent), he thought they were perfect for each other. Now he was older and he knew better. They seemed horrible for one another. In the end, he even became a horrible father. He was never proud of anything that Neil did. He even disapproved of him going for music. No matter what he did, whether it was for animals to please his father or music to please himself, Vaughn was just never proud.

When he reached his room, he closed the door behind him and collapsed on the bed. Exhaustion took over him swiftly and took him to sleep.

"Neil. Neil, wake up!"

The boy opened his eyes, finding that it was already dark. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It must be dinner time. He hadn't had a nap in a couple of years. The trip from NY took it out of him. He made his way back out of his room and down the stairs. The dinner table was already set and his father sat at the head of it. Gwen placed a pot in the middle and motioned for him to come inside.

"I have to bring in the rest of the horses so you two eat, ok?" she said, her eyes flickering between her husband and son. They both grunted in response and she rolled her eyes. They were more alike than they realized.

Neil sat down just as his mother left the house, closing the door with a soft click. Looking at the other end of the table, he could see that his father wasn't paying attention to him. Good, because he didn't want it. He just wanted to eat and go back to his room.

"How was the graduation process?"

He looked up at his father, finding him eating the stew. "Uh...it was fine. Mom cried a lot."

Vaughn snorted. "I expected that."

"Yeah. She was sure happy for me..." _Which is something that you would never be for me._

The rest of the meal continued in silence. There was nothing wrong with it. It seemed fairly normal. It was uncomfortable so that was a first. He was shocked by it but he didn't mind. It felt better that way. "What's your plan now?" Vaughn asked, taking a sip from his beer.

Why was he asking these questions all of a sudden? Did he want to gloat? Rub something in his face. Neil didn't know. "I was thinking of become a vet now."

There seemed to be a slightly proud grunt that came from his father. "Nice. Now you can get rid of that worthless music pursuin' idea."

What was that? Neil narrowed his eyes at his father, trying to keep his anger in check. "I'm sorry?"

"Your mother was an idiot for lettin' you go to that music school. There's no real skill needed for it and you can't make much money from it," Vaughn explained as if he didn't insult his son. Dealing with the animals would be better for you. More money in it for you."

"I didn't do it for the money! I did it because I had fun doing it!" Neil explained. He didn't care if he raised his voice to his father. It was one thing to insult his choices in his career, Neil would be able to handle that; it was a while other thing to insult his mother, the woman he so called "loved". "Mom didn't care about the money I would or wouldn't be making. All she cared about was that I was happy and having fun!"

His father scoffed and rested his chin in his hand. "Yeah, because both those things are gonna help you in life. She was stupid about not thinkin' about that."

Neil had had enough. He stood up, trying to keep as calm as possible in this situation. "Dad, stop it. I won't let you keep insulting Mom like that. Your deal has always been with me and not her."

Vaughn looked up at his son before standing up himself. Neil was the shortest of the trio while his father was 6'2" and his mother 5'9". Although he had hoped to continuing growing as he aged, it never happened. Neil still remained at a short 5'3". "And what exactly do you think you can do about it?" Vaughn asked, leering down at his son.

Despite the height difference, Neil had a bite that matched his bark. He could fight, even if for a moment. If he had to fight his father, then so be it. "I don't want to fight you. I will, though, if I have to to defend Mom."

He smirked and put his hands up. "I apologize that your mother is an idiot then."

And then he snapped.

Neil jumped forward, grabbing his fathers vest. He pulled his father down, with strength he didn't even know he had, and punched him in his cheek. He caught him once but he knew he wasn't going to catch him again twice in a row. Vaughn quickly grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and lifted the shorter man up. Amethyst eyes locked with rubies before they started exchanging blows. They went back and forth, Vaughn having the advantage thanks to his height.

"What are you doing?!" Neil was pried from his father's grip and Gwen held him close. She glared up at her husband, a scowl on her face. "What's wrong with you? Why on Earth would you hit him?!" Neil felt the anger rumble in his mothers chest. He couldn't remember the last time she was this angry. When his father made no move to explain himself, huffed. "Get out of here. Go to the barn or something. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night."

Neil and Vaughn exchanged another glance before his mother led him away. They walked slowly up the stairs, Neil wincing with every step her took. His mother cooed and comforted him softly. They finally reached his room and she eased him onto the bed. "Mom, please..." he muttered, trying to brush his mothers hands off his face.

"Hush." She checked his eye, seeing it bruise already. "Goddess, what started that?"

He looked down at his lap. He didn't want his mother to know the reason. It wasn't her fight to fight. "It's nothing, Mom, don't worry about it."

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his face and turned it to look at her. "Tell me."

He stared at her with red eyes that matched hers perfectly but he wasn't going to tell her anything. "Nothing."

Gwen sighed softly and let him go. "Alright... If you say so." She stood up and walked away from him. "I'll get the first aid kit. Wait there."

Neil sighed when she left. Laying back on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't handle being here anymore. He loved his mom to death but his father? There was no way he was going to be able to live under this house with him. He needed to leave and as much as it broke his heart, he had to do it.

Within the hour, Neil was all patched up and resting in bed. Gwen went down to the living room and found her husband sitting on the couch, caring for his own wounds. She narrowed her eyes at him before walking around the couch. She snatched the gauze out of his hand and they met each other with a glare. "You have a lot of nerves putting your hands on my son like that."

"Hmph."

She sat down next to him and turned his face towards her. He wasn't as hurt as Neil but he still needed help taking care of himself. "I'm serious. I can't believe you hit him. Why would you even do that? What started it?"

"You don't want to know," Vaughn muttered, wincing as she touched the alcohol pad into his face. Goddess, that hurt.

"Oh, I do. He was silent about it so I'm guessing it was your fault," she pointed out, dropping the dirty alcohol pad for a new one. Taking a new one, she placed it on another open cut on his chin. "So, tell me."

He sighed heavily through his nose. What was the point of keeping it a secret? How much worse could he be if he told her? Actually, he didn't want to know. "I insulted you by calling you an idiot for what you allowed him to do with music school. Pushed him too far and he snapped." His wife leered at him and he saw her hand clench into a fist. There were many times when he thought that she would hit him. At times she did, other times she didn't; this time, she didn't.

Instead, she inhaled deeply and went back to taking care of him. "Well, you deserved it. I can't believe you said that to him. He liked doing music. He's allowed to choose what he wants to do in school." Finally finishing up, she tossed it aside and stared at the mantlepiece before her. "Neil isn't a kid anymore. He hasn't been a kid for years. He has a right to do what he wants. Besides, does him wanting to be a vet now mean _anything_ to you?"

When Vaughn said nothing, Gwen growled in frustration and stood up. She moved away from him and walked back to the staircase. "You can sleep on the couch," she stated, stopping at the banister. "I want you to figure out why you've been such a dick to your son, apologize and explain it to him tomorrow. If you don't, I'll make you sorry that you didn't."

Vaughn snorted as he heard her stomp up the stairs. Yeah, right. Like she could do anything to make him feel "sorry" that he didn't do it. Seeing Neil's face on the other hand, that was a different story. He knew exactly why he did it. He wouldn't tell Gwen and he certainly wouldn't tell Neil. Neil didn't need to know his reasons and neither did Gwen. He would bring it with him to the grave.

He sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face. No, that wouldn't help anything. Neil needed to know. He needed to apologize to him. As much as he hated to apologize to anyone, he knew he had to do it. He lied back on the couch and relaxed in the lumpy furniture.

It's was the middle of the night when Neil decided to leave his room. He looked up and down the hallway, watching out for his mom or dad. When he stepped out, he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Neil needed to leave and he knew that the only way it was going to happen was if he ran away. He knew that it would break his mothers heart and it was wrong of him, but he needed to go.

Quietly, he made his way through the house. He took a step on the squeaky stairs and cringed. He hoped neither of his parents woke up to that sound. He decided to make it quick and run down them. It made a louder sound than he was expecting but there was nothing he could do about it now. Sundance sat up on the couch and panted at him. Placing a finger to his lips, he walked over to the golden retriever.

It was then that he noticed his father on the couch. He was asleep and Sundance must have joined them some time during the night. His face looked just as swollen as his did. Now it was just coming down. Neil sighed heavily through his nose. "See ya around, dad..." he muttered. He reached a hand up and scratched behind Sundances ear. "You too, boy. Take care of ma ok?" The dog whimpered and rested his head on the back of the couch.

With a wave, Neil made his way to the front door and slipped outside. It would be a long time before he would see his home again.

Vaughn woke up to the sounds of banging utensils and cabinets. Gwen was really going to make this morning hell for him, wasn't she? He pried his eyes open and looked down at his legs, finding Sundance sleeping there. He patted the dogs head before ushering him off him. The dog jumped down without a problem and he sat up. His head was pounding and it felt like his face got even more swollen. Running a hand down his face, he stood up to make his way into the kitchen. Gwen was working on making breakfast, probably Neil's favorite dish. "Mornin'..."

"Good morning. So, will you talk to him _before_ or _after_ breakfast?" she questioned, giving him a smile.

She sounded like she was in a rush. Or maybe she was still angry at him for what he did to Neil. "I'll...do it before breakfast."

Gwen smiled even bigger at him. "Good! Head on up stairs. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Rolling his eyes, Vaughn made his way to the second floor. Honestly, he wasn't ready for this. He didn't want to explain this as all. Still, it had to be done. He wouldn't admit it to Gwen but he knew he needed to fix this. Hopefully, things would go over smoothly. Reaching Neil's door, he knocked on it twice. "Neil? Are you wake?" He waited for a moment, waiting for a response. When none came, he knocked again. "Neil?"

Once again, no response. Thinking the worse, he opened the door. It didn't take him long to see the problem. Neil's bed was it's usual mess but he was no where in the room. His brow furrowed and he left, making his way back downstairs. When he came back into the kitchen, only Gwen was there. "He isn't in his room."

The spatula dropped from Gwens hand as she stared at him. "He's not?" Receiving a shake of her husbands head, she looked at the door leading to the barn and pasture. "I suggest we split up and find out where he is." She shut off the stove and ripped her apron off. "Let's split up the property and meet up to look around town."

The couple ran out of the house and split up to look around. Gwen checked only a bit of the forest surrounding the property while Vaughn checked the barn and chicken coop. He expected the boy to at least be near his horse or any of the animals but he was no where to be seen. He didn't seem to be in the pasture either. His worst fear was starting to be realized but he refused to voice it. If he did and Gwen heard him, who knows how she would react. Obviously, it wouldn't be good.

His wife finally came back from the forest, out of breath when she reached him. "He's not in the forest either... At least...not as far as I went into them..."

"Then we should check the town. Ask Louis first of all. With him stayin' up all night, maybe he saw Neil around town or somethin'," Vaughn suggested. With another nod, they took off towards town. Their ranch wasn't too far from town, at least a mile from the town. They reached there in no time and immediately split up. Vaughn moved towards the mountain and Gwen headed straight to the cafe where she knew Louis would be.

The blonde pushed opened the cafes door, finding Louis and his family sitting down for breakfast. Carl waved at her and greeted her as per usual. Columbia smiled at her before returning to breakfast. Louis was more interested in the object he was tinkering with. She walked over and shook him by his shoulder, shaking him out of his concentration.

"G-Gwen? You need to be more careful. I could have nicked something and blown the whole place up!" Louis commented, looking more flustered than usual. Carl and Columbia exchanged a look of worry for that fact but said nothing about it. Now, what is it? You don't look well... Is something wrong?"

Gwen regained her breath, placing a hand on her chest. Her heart was thumping around in her chest, as if threatening her to let it out. "Have you seen...Neil walking around town last night...?"

"Neil...?" Louis thought for a moment, fiddling with his glasses. "No, I didn't notice him outside. Is he not at home?"

"No..." she answered, shaking her head. "He wasn't in his room this morning and he isn't on the ranch either."

"Oh dear..." Carl muttered, placing a hand on his cheek. "I hope he's ok..."

"Well, I'm going to be looking around town, hoping that someone had seen him."

"Why don't you ask Eve or Dan? They are usually a pair that stays up late on occasion," Louis suggested, giving Gwen a supporting smile.

She had almost forgotten about those two. Gwen had barely seen them around since she was busy going back and forth between the ranch and the Inn but that was a good idea. Maybe they had seen Neil somewhere. "Thank you." Without saying goodbye, she ran out of the house, hearing Carl ask her to tell them what happened later.

Gwen was saving Dan and Eve as her last hope so she would visit them later. For now, she ran around town, asking anyone if Neil was with them or seen him. By the time she made it to Maria, Vaughn had caught up to her, claiming that he wasn't on the mountain or in the cave. He had even climbed the mountain to get the cliff but didn't find him. Even Maria hadn't seen him. That left only two people. With a heavy heart, Gwen and Vaughn made their way to the bar, hoping to find Eve and Dan there.

The two people in question sat at the counter, talking in hushed tones to one another. Her heart beat in her ears and it drowned out all other sound. When she didn't say anything when the approached the two, seeing their lips move but no sound came, Vaughn took it upon himself to explain why they were there. Her heartbeat in her ears still drowned everything out, but she saw them shake their heads. It was as she feared. In turn, it left only one option: Neil had run away.

Gwens blood boiled and she clenched and unclenched her fist. Eventually, the sound of everything and everyone came back to her. She heard Vaughn talking to Eve and Dan, and that's when she snapped. Raising her hand, she turned to Vaughn and slapped him across the face. The silver haired man stood there in shock, his hat having fallen off during the blow, but eventually, he gave her an impassive look.

"This is your fault!" she yelled, glaring at him. Without even waiting for him to say anything, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the bar.

Not that Vaughn had anything to say. He knew that she was right. If he hadn't pushed Neil too far yesterday, maybe he would still be here. That wasn't the case though. Vaughn could wish it wasn't all that he wanted, it wouldn't change anything. This was how it was going to be from now on. A life without Neil and a wife who would most likely always be angry at him.

"Vaughn, are you alright?" Eve asked, looking at him with concern.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for your help, though." He tipped his hat at them before walking down the row of tables and out of the establishment. Going back home was nothing he wanted to do anytime soon. He had a feeling that he knew what was awaiting him when he got there. Regardless of whether he deserved it or not, he wanted to delay it as much as possible. Dealing with an even angrier Gwen was also something Vaughn didn't want to greet when he got home. Still, he suppose he should go and calm her down.

He growled and took off his hat so he could run his fingers through his hair. Setting it back on his head, he started off for home. He took his time, walking slowly. When he passed Cafe Callaway, he was tempted to walk inside for a cake and coffee and stay there all day. Maybe he could go back to the bar and have a drink there. That may cause Gwen to become even angrier at him. Avoiding that would be wise.

Without even realizing it, he had already arrived home. Gwen didn't seem to be anywhere on the property, so she had to be in the house. He was once again given the option of avoiding her until later tonight or confronting her now. It would be best to take care of it like a band-aid. Vaughn sighed heavily through his nose and walked up into the house. Sundance greeted him with a whimper and pawed at his boot. "Know where she is?"

The old dog bounded as fast as it could towards the stairs and up then. He followed him slowly, appreciating that the dog didn't hurry him. Once on the second level of the house, the dog led him to their bedroom. He hesitated only for a moment before knocking on the door. "Gwen?"

"_Go away._"

Was their another response he was expecting? "Gwen, we need to talk about this."

He heard rustling from behind the door until it was opened. Gwen sneered up at him, her face tear streaked. "Talk about what? How you beat our son into running away?"

"Gwen-"

"Shut up." She ran a hand through her messy hair. "I don't want to be around you right now. Ok? You can understand that, right?" She waited until Vaughn gave her his understanding. "Good. So... Sleep in the guest room or something. I don't care just...stay away from me for a while."

He nodded. He knew at the moment he couldn't win. To be honest, it was a surprise she didn't raise a hand to him or something. She wasn't abusive but it didn't mean that her anger never got the best of her. "Alright." This time, the door closed softly when he was expecting it to be slammed in his face. He took off his hat and scratched his head. Sundance whimpered at his feet and brushed his head against his leg. "Guess we'll be sleeping elsewhere, boy." The dog barked softly at him before padding away.

Vaughn honestly had no one to blame but himself. He knew that the next couple of days were going to be long.

"I'm so proud of you, Neil!"

Neil smiled as his mother squeezed his cheeks together and patted them. He had just come home from living in New York for a couple of years while in school for music. Having graduated, he as able to spend his time at home and think about what to do next. "Thanks, Ma..."

Gwen chuckled and rested her forehead on his as she hugged him. "You did good. You deserve that diploma." Pulling away, she ushered him into the kitchen. She sat him down at the table and started to move about to make him a snack. "Do you have any idea of what to do next?"

"I was thinking about going to school to be a veterinarian."

Her eyes brightened and her smile grew wide. "Really? That's great! I'm sure your father would like to hear that."

At this, Neil frowned. He knew that his father wasn't too fond of him having gone to school for music. It seemed like his entire family was, in some way, involved with dealing with animals. His father was an animal dealer and his mother was a champion horse racer (along with other equestrian related events.) Still, it wasn't really Neil's calling. At the time she started high school, he wanted to get into music. It called to him and he knew he had to answer that call. So he did. His mother didn't seem to have a problem with it, believing that Neil should pursue whatever dream he wanted (regardless of what his parents did for a living.) His father, on the other hand, frowned down upon it. He didn't see the point in his son pursuing something that had a rare chance of him not only succeeding in but earning money in it.

"I guess..." Neil muttered, resting his arms on the oak table.

"He will." The kitchen door opened and Vaughn stepped in from outside. He took his hat off and tossed it on the table, just now noticing Neil sitting there. "Your son is home, Vaughn."

"Mm." Vaughn and Neil looked at one another before Neil finally looked away, not wanting to deal with his father at the moment.

"Don't give me that. You know you missed him," Gwen retorted, waving her spoon at him.

The cowboy shrugged it off and walked out of the kitchen and into another room. Both Neil and Gwen rolled their eyes. How typical of him. It was hard to believe that when Neil was first born, he had become loving and caring. One step forward and three steps back. "I don't get how you're still married to him, Mom..." Neil muttered, looking down at the grain of the table.

"Love does exist, Neil."

"But to him?"

The older blonde sighed and set the stove to simmer the chili. She moved to sit down next to him and take his hand in hers. Neil looked up at his mother and she smiled at him. "I think you'll understand one day." Looking over at the door, she leaned in and muttered. "And don't get me wrong, there have been times where I wanted to leave or at least hit him with a hot frying pan." Her sons eyes widen as his mother leaned back. "Like I said though, I love him."

Neil rolled his eyes and got up from the kitchen. He walked out of the kitchen and walked up to his room. As much as he loved his mother, he just felt like his father wasn't right for her anymore. Sure, when he was younger (therefore, still innocent), he thought they were perfect for each other. Now he was older and he knew better. They seemed horrible for one another. In the end, he even became a horrible father. He was never proud of anything that Neil did. He even disapproved of him going for music. No matter what he did, whether it was for animals to please his father or music to please himself, Vaughn was just never proud.

When he reached his room, he closed the door behind him and collapsed on the bed. Exhaustion took over him swiftly and took him to sleep.

"Neil. Neil, wake up!"

The boy opened his eyes, finding that it was already dark. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It must be dinner time. He hadn't had a nap in a couple of years. The trip from NY took it out of him. He made his way back out of his room and down the stairs. The dinner table was already set and his father sat at the head of it. Gwen placed a pot in the middle and motioned for him to come inside.

"I have to bring in the rest of the horses so you two eat, ok?" she said, her eyes flickering between her husband and son. They both grunted in response and she rolled her eyes. They were more alike than they realized.

Neil sat down just as his mother left the house, closing the door with a soft click. Looking at the other end of the table, he could see that his father wasn't paying attention to him. Good, because he didn't want it. He just wanted to eat and go back to his room.

"How was the graduation process?"

He looked up at his father, finding him eating the stew. "Uh...it was fine. Mom cried a lot."

Vaughn snorted. "I expected that."

"Yeah. She was sure happy for me..." _Which is something that you would never be for me._

The rest of the meal continued in silence. There was nothing wrong with it. It seemed fairly normal. It was uncomfortable so that was a first. He was shocked by it but he didn't mind. It felt better that way. "What's your plan now?" Vaughn asked, taking a sip from his beer.

Why was he asking these questions all of a sudden? Did he want to gloat? Rub something in his face. Neil didn't know. "I was thinking of become a vet now."

There seemed to be a slightly proud grunt that came from his father. "Nice. Now you can get rid of that worthless music pursuin' idea."

What was that? Neil narrowed his eyes at his father, trying to keep his anger in check. "I'm sorry?"

"Your mother was an idiot for lettin' you go to that music school. There's no real skill needed for it and you can't make much money from it," Vaughn explained as if he didn't insult his son. Dealing with the animals would be better for you. More money in it for you."

"I didn't do it for the money! I did it because I had fun doing it!" Neil explained. He didn't care if he raised his voice to his father. It was one thing to insult his choices in his career, Neil would be able to handle that; it was a while other thing to insult his mother, the woman he so called "loved". "Mom didn't care about the money I would or wouldn't be making. All she cared about was that I was happy and having fun!"

His father scoffed and rested his chin in his hand. "Yeah, because both those things are gonna help you in life. She was stupid about not thinkin' about that."

Neil had had enough. He stood up, trying to keep as calm as possible in this situation. "Dad, stop it. I won't let you keep insulting Mom like that. Your deal has always been with me and not her."

Vaughn looked up at his son before standing up himself. Neil was the shortest of the trio while his father was 6'2" and his mother 5'9". Although he had hoped to continuing growing as he aged, it never happened. Neil still remained at a short 5'3". "And what exactly do you think you can do about it?" Vaughn asked, leering down at his son.

Despite the height difference, Neil had a bite that matched his bark. He could fight, even if for a moment. If he had to fight his father, then so be it. "I don't want to fight you. I will, though, if I have to to defend Mom."

He smirked and put his hands up. "I apologize that your mother is an idiot then."

And then he snapped.

Neil jumped forward, grabbing his fathers vest. He pulled his father down, with strength he didn't even know he had, and punched him in his cheek. He caught him once but he knew he wasn't going to catch him again twice in a row. Vaughn quickly grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and lifted the shorter man up. Amethyst eyes locked with rubies before they started exchanging blows. They went back and forth, Vaughn having the advantage thanks to his height.

"What are you doing?!" Neil was pried from his father's grip and Gwen held him close. She glared up at her husband, a scowl on her face. "What's wrong with you? Why on Earth would you hit him?!" Neil felt the anger rumble in his mothers chest. He couldn't remember the last time she was this angry. When his father made no move to explain himself, huffed. "Get out of here. Go to the barn or something. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night."

Neil and Vaughn exchanged another glance before his mother led him away. They walked slowly up the stairs, Neil wincing with every step her took. His mother cooed and comforted him softly. They finally reached his room and she eased him onto the bed. "Mom, please..." he muttered, trying to brush his mothers hands off his face.

"Hush." She checked his eye, seeing it bruise already. "Goddess, what started that?"

He looked down at his lap. He didn't want his mother to know the reason. It wasn't her fight to fight. "It's nothing, Mom, don't worry about it."

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his face and turned it to look at her. "Tell me."

He stared at her with red eyes that matched hers perfectly but he wasn't going to tell her anything. "Nothing."

Gwen sighed softly and let him go. "Alright... If you say so." She stood up and walked away from him. "I'll get the first aid kit. Wait there."

Neil sighed when she left. Laying back on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't handle being here anymore. He loved his mom to death but his father? There was no way he was going to be able to live under this house with him. He needed to leave and as much as it broke his heart, he had to do it.

Within the hour, Neil was all patched up and resting in bed. Gwen went down to the living room and found her husband sitting on the couch, caring for his own wounds. She narrowed her eyes at him before walking around the couch. She snatched the gauze out of his hand and they met each other with a glare. "You have a lot of nerves putting your hands on my son like that."

"Hmph."

She sat down next to him and turned his face towards her. He wasn't as hurt as Neil but he still needed help taking care of himself. "I'm serious. I can't believe you hit him. Why would you even do that? What started it?"

"You don't want to know," Vaughn muttered, wincing as she touched the alcohol pad into his face. Goddess, that hurt.

"Oh, I do. He was silent about it so I'm guessing it was your fault," she pointed out, dropping the dirty alcohol pad for a new one. Taking a new one, she placed it on another open cut on his chin. "So, tell me."

He sighed heavily through his nose. What was the point of keeping it a secret? How much worse could he be if he told her? Actually, he didn't want to know. "I insulted you by calling you an idiot for what you allowed him to do with music school. Pushed him too far and he snapped." His wife leered at him and he saw her hand clench into a fist. There were many times when he thought that she would hit him. At times she did, other times she didn't; this time, she didn't.

Instead, she inhaled deeply and went back to taking care of him. "Well, you deserved it. I can't believe you said that to him. He liked doing music. He's allowed to choose what he wants to do in school." Finally finishing up, she tossed it aside and stared at the mantlepiece before her. "Neil isn't a kid anymore. He hasn't been a kid for years. He has a right to do what he wants. Besides, does him wanting to be a vet now mean _anything_ to you?"

When Vaughn said nothing, Gwen growled in frustration and stood up. She moved away from him and walked back to the staircase. "You can sleep on the couch," she stated, stopping at the banister. "I want you to figure out why you've been such a dick to your son, apologize and explain it to him tomorrow. If you don't, I'll make you sorry that you didn't."

Vaughn snorted as he heard her stomp up the stairs. Yeah, right. Like she could do anything to make him feel "sorry" that he didn't do it. Seeing Neil's face on the other hand, that was a different story. He knew exactly why he did it. He wouldn't tell Gwen and he certainly wouldn't tell Neil. Neil didn't need to know his reasons and neither did Gwen. He would bring it with him to the grave.

He sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face. No, that wouldn't help anything. Neil needed to know. He needed to apologize to him. As much as he hated to apologize to anyone, he knew he had to do it. He lied back on the couch and relaxed in the lumpy furniture.

It's was the middle of the night when Neil decided to leave his room. He looked up and down the hallway, watching out for his mom or dad. When he stepped out, he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Neil needed to leave and he knew that the only way it was going to happen was if he ran away. He knew that it would break his mothers heart and it was wrong of him, but he needed to go.

Quietly, he made his way through the house. He took a step on the squeaky stairs and cringed. He hoped neither of his parents woke up to that sound. He decided to make it quick and run down them. It made a louder sound than he was expecting but there was nothing he could do about it now. Sundance sat up on the couch and panted at him. Placing a finger to his lips, he walked over to the golden retriever.

It was then that he noticed his father on the couch. He was asleep and Sundance must have joined them some time during the night. His face looked just as swollen as his did. Now it was just coming down. Neil sighed heavily through his nose. "See ya around, dad..." he muttered. He reached a hand up and scratched behind Sundances ear. "You too, boy. Take care of ma ok?" The dog whimpered and rested his head on the back of the couch.

With a wave, Neil made his way to the front door and slipped outside. It would be a long time before he would see his home again.

Vaughn woke up to the sounds of banging utensils and cabinets. Gwen was really going to make this morning hell for him, wasn't she? He pried his eyes open and looked down at his legs, finding Sundance sleeping there. He patted the dogs head before ushering him off him. The dog jumped down without a problem and he sat up. His head was pounding and it felt like his face got even more swollen. Running a hand down his face, he stood up to make his way into the kitchen. Gwen was working on making breakfast, probably Neil's favorite dish. "Mornin'..."

"Good morning. So, will you talk to him _before_ or _after_ breakfast?" she questioned, giving him a smile.

She sounded like she was in a rush. Or maybe she was still angry at him for what he did to Neil. "I'll...do it before breakfast."

Gwen smiled even bigger at him. "Good! Head on up stairs. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Rolling his eyes, Vaughn made his way to the second floor. Honestly, he wasn't ready for this. He didn't want to explain this as all. Still, it had to be done. He wouldn't admit it to Gwen but he knew he needed to fix this. Hopefully, things would go over smoothly. Reaching Neil's door, he knocked on it twice. "Neil? Are you wake?" He waited for a moment, waiting for a response. When none came, he knocked again. "Neil?"

Once again, no response. Thinking the worse, he opened the door. It didn't take him long to see the problem. Neil's bed was it's usual mess but he was no where in the room. His brow furrowed and he left, making his way back downstairs. When he came back into the kitchen, only Gwen was there. "He isn't in his room."

The spatula dropped from Gwens hand as she stared at him. "He's not?" Receiving a shake of her husbands head, she looked at the door leading to the barn and pasture. "I suggest we split up and find out where he is." She shut off the stove and ripped her apron off. "Let's split up the property and meet up to look around town."

The couple ran out of the house and split up to look around. Gwen checked only a bit of the forest surrounding the property while Vaughn checked the barn and chicken coop. He expected the boy to at least be near his horse or any of the animals but he was no where to be seen. He didn't seem to be in the pasture either. His worst fear was starting to be realized but he refused to voice it. If he did and Gwen heard him, who knows how she would react. Obviously, it wouldn't be good.

His wife finally came back from the forest, out of breath when she reached him. "He's not in the forest either... At least...not as far as I went into them..."

"Then we should check the town. Ask Louis first of all. With him stayin' up all night, maybe he saw Neil around town or somethin'," Vaughn suggested. With another nod, they took off towards town. Their ranch wasn't too far from town, at least a mile from the town. They reached there in no time and immediately split up. Vaughn moved towards the mountain and Gwen headed straight to the cafe where she knew Louis would be.

The blonde pushed opened the cafes door, finding Louis and his family sitting down for breakfast. Carl waved at her and greeted her as per usual. Columbia smiled at her before returning to breakfast. Louis was more interested in the object he was tinkering with. She walked over and shook him by his shoulder, shaking him out of his concentration.

"G-Gwen? You need to be more careful. I could have nicked something and blown the whole place up!" Louis commented, looking more flustered than usual. Carl and Columbia exchanged a look of worry for that fact but said nothing about it. Now, what is it? You don't look well... Is something wrong?"

Gwen regained her breath, placing a hand on her chest. Her heart was thumping around in her chest, as if threatening her to let it out. "Have you seen...Neil walking around town last night...?"

"Neil...?" Louis thought for a moment, fiddling with his glasses. "No, I didn't notice him outside. Is he not at home?"

"No..." she answered, shaking her head. "He wasn't in his room this morning and he isn't on the ranch either."

"Oh dear..." Carl muttered, placing a hand on his cheek. "I hope he's ok..."

"Well, I'm going to be looking around town, hoping that someone had seen him."

"Why don't you ask Eve or Dan? They are usually a pair that stays up late on occasion," Louis suggested, giving Gwen a supporting smile.

She had almost forgotten about those two. Gwen had barely seen them around since she was busy going back and forth between the ranch and the Inn but that was a good idea. Maybe they had seen Neil somewhere. "Thank you." Without saying goodbye, she ran out of the house, hearing Carl ask her to tell them what happened later.

Gwen was saving Dan and Eve as her last hope so she would visit them later. For now, she ran around town, asking anyone if Neil was with them or seen him. By the time she made it to Maria, Vaughn had caught up to her, claiming that he wasn't on the mountain or in the cave. He had even climbed the mountain to get the cliff but didn't find him. Even Maria hadn't seen him. That left only two people. With a heavy heart, Gwen and Vaughn made their way to the bar, hoping to find Eve and Dan there.

The two people in question sat at the counter, talking in hushed tones to one another. Her heart beat in her ears and it drowned out all other sound. When she didn't say anything when the approached the two, seeing their lips move but no sound came, Vaughn took it upon himself to explain why they were there. Her heartbeat in her ears still drowned everything out, but she saw them shake their heads. It was as she feared. In turn, it left only one option: Neil had run away.

Gwens blood boiled and she clenched and unclenched her fist. Eventually, the sound of everything and everyone came back to her. She heard Vaughn talking to Eve and Dan, and that's when she snapped. Raising her hand, she turned to Vaughn and slapped him across the face. The silver haired man stood there in shock, his hat having fallen off during the blow, but eventually, he gave her an impassive look.

"This is your fault!" she yelled, glaring at him. Without even waiting for him to say anything, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the bar.

Not that Vaughn had anything to say. He knew that she was right. If he hadn't pushed Neil too far yesterday, maybe he would still be here. That wasn't the case though. Vaughn could wish it wasn't all that he wanted, it wouldn't change anything. This was how it was going to be from now on. A life without Neil and a wife who would most likely always be angry at him.

"Vaughn, are you alright?" Eve asked, looking at him with concern.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for your help, though." He tipped his hat at them before walking down the row of tables and out of the establishment. Going back home was nothing he wanted to do anytime soon. He had a feeling that he knew what was awaiting him when he got there. Regardless of whether he deserved it or not, he wanted to delay it as much as possible. Dealing with an even angrier Gwen was also something Vaughn didn't want to greet when he got home. Still, he suppose he should go and calm her down.

He growled and took off his hat so he could run his fingers through his hair. Setting it back on his head, he started off for home. He took his time, walking slowly. When he passed Cafe Callaway, he was tempted to walk inside for a cake and coffee and stay there all day. Maybe he could go back to the bar and have a drink there. That may cause Gwen to become even angrier at him. Avoiding that would be wise.

Without even realizing it, he had already arrived home. Gwen didn't seem to be anywhere on the property, so she had to be in the house. He was once again given the option of avoiding her until later tonight or confronting her now. It would be best to take care of it like a band-aid. Vaughn sighed heavily through his nose and walked up into the house. Sundance greeted him with a whimper and pawed at his boot. "Know where she is?"

The old dog bounded as fast as it could towards the stairs and up then. He followed him slowly, appreciating that the dog didn't hurry him. Once on the second level of the house, the dog led him to their bedroom. He hesitated only for a moment before knocking on the door. "Gwen?"

"_Go away._"

Was their another response he was expecting? "Gwen, we need to talk about this."

He heard rustling from behind the door until it was opened. Gwen sneered up at him, her face tear streaked. "Talk about what? How you beat our son into running away?"

"Gwen-"

"Shut up." She ran a hand through her messy hair. "I don't want to be around you right now. Ok? You can understand that, right?" She waited until Vaughn gave her his understanding. "Good. So... Sleep in the guest room or something. I don't care just...stay away from me for a while."

He nodded. He knew at the moment he couldn't win. To be honest, it was a surprise she didn't raise a hand to him or something. She wasn't abusive but it didn't mean that her anger never got the best of her. "Alright." This time, the door closed softly when he was expecting it to be slammed in his face. He took off his hat and scratched his head. Sundance whimpered at his feet and brushed his head against his leg. "Guess we'll be sleeping elsewhere, boy." The dog barked softly at him before padding away.

Vaughn honestly had no one to blame but himself. He knew that the next couple of days were going to be long.


End file.
